Finished In Love
by EXOSTics
Summary: "aku.. ah, aku kan sudah menikah selama satu tahun dengannya, eh maksud ku kai, mana mungkin tidak pernah..".../"jadi.. Baekkie ge sudah pernah?"../ne, kai tidak beda dengan kris, dia juga tidak mengenal waktu, apalagi situasi, dia sangat bersemangat." ... DIBACA AJA LANGSUNG! TAPI WARNING NC IN HERE! DLDR, YAOI , EXO FANFICTION, KAIBAEK, SMUT, GAJE, de el el.


**FINISHED IN LOVE**

Author : EXOSTics a.k.a Kim Hye Sung

Main Cast :

Kim Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Other Cast : cari sendiri ya?

Pair: KaiBaek

Rated :** M**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s). Smut, Lime de el el

Check this .. Check this Out!

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

Sebuah gedung pernikahan penuh sesak dengan banyaknya tamu yang datang. Namun disebuah ruangan khusus untuk menjamu tamu istimewa sedikit lengang, nampak sang pengantin yang baru saja menikah, Oh Se Hun dan Xi (Oh) Lu Han. Juga para tamu spesial mereka. Tao, Kris, Su Ho, Kyung Soo, dan terakhir pasangan yang menikah paling lama dibandingkan pasangan kita yang lain.

Kim Jong In dan.. Byun Baek Hyun. Ralat, Kim Baek Hyun. Berada disana, menikmati pesta 'pribadi' mereka setelah resepsi pernikahan baru saja selesai.

"Kyung Soo."

"ne.. kai." Kai mendekati Kyung Soo menanyakan dimana letak toilet. Sebelum Kyung Soo menjawab, Sebuah tangan melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggangnya, dengan mesranya pemilik tangan itu mencium sekitar tengkuk Kyung Soo.

"engh.. Hyung, sebentar duluhh.." Ucap Kyung Soo penuh perjuangan. Namun Su Ho berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Hingga kai yang sudah tidak tahan pun memilih berdehem dengan agak keras, membuat Kyung Soo mendorong Su Ho secara spontan. Su Ho mendengus dan merangkul pundak kecil Kyung Soo, dia harus hati-hati bagaimana pun Kai adalah mantan kekasih istrinya ini.

"disana kai...ng.. Hyung! _Geumanhaee.._." Kai merenggut, dengan kesal dia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyung Soo, sedikit berlari mungkin, karna memang dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan sesuatu yang sudah protes untuk dikeluarkan.

"ck, dasar tukang pamer, dia fikir aku masih menyukai Kyung Soo apa?" setelah keluar dari toilet kai masih saja menggerutu kesal, hingga dia tidak tau bahwa seseorang mendengar omelannya tadi.

"bisa saja kan.." seseorang membuat Kai menoleh dengan malas, dia sudah tau suara siapa ini. orang itu adalah namja yang dengan sangat sombong mengumbar kemesraannya didepan kai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Su Ho.

"apa?" kai pura-pura tidak dengar.

"kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan 'istri' –suami- mu." Kai tersentak, wajahnya memerah, memang benar sejak satu tahun menikah kai selalu bersabar dan berperang dengan nafsunya sendiri,untuk tidak menyentuh 'istri' nya itu.

"aneh.. bukankah seorang Kim Jong In itu sangat Pervert menurutku."

JLEBB

"tidak urusannya dengan mu.." ketus kai pergi dengan dahi berkedut-kedut. Bagaimana tidak, Su Ho benar-benar suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Bukannya tidak mau, siapa yang tidak mau? Melihat seberapa seksinya Baek Hyun saat baru saja mandi, atau saat dia sedang kelelahan dengan keringat lengket yang membuat kulit putih nya mengkilat. Harus ia akui, Baek Hyun memang miliknya, tapi dia juga tidak yakin kalau Baek Hyun mau ia 'sentuh', karna selain mereka itu sesama namja, memang itu sudah biasa, tapi kai sangat ragu, karna sebelumnya dia mendengar bahwa Baek Hyun adalah lelaki normal dengan mantan pacar yang semuanya adalah 'yeoja.'

Kedua, mereka dijodohkan, bukan karna saling mencintai, kai menyukai Kyung Soo tapi dulu. Ingat itu DULU. Seperti biasa, keluarga Kyung Soo bukan keluarga yang serba berkecukupan, namun dia sudah menemukan Su Ho yang memang seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya. Jadi intinya dia tidak tau Baek Hyun menyukainya atau 'Tidak'. Lebih baik seperti ini, jika dia kehilangan kendali, bukan hanya tidak bisa mendapatkan 'hak' nya sebagai suami, tapi juga akan pisah ranjang, ah lebih tepatnya pisah rumah. Karna mereka saja tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang, Kim Jong In kau sungguh sial.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

"Baekkie ge.." namja cantik bernama Baek Hyun menoleh kearah namja manis yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya bernama Tao.

"ne?" Tao tersenyum dengan kedua semburat merah dipipinya, Baek Hyun malah menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"jadi.. gege sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' tidak?"

"'itu'? apa maksudmu tao?" Tao mendekat dan bebisik di telinga Baek Hyun, Wajah Baek Hyun langsung memerah dengan menutup bibinya saat Tao tersenyum masih dengan kudua pipi merahnya mulai menjauh, Baek Hyun masih menatap ah, melotot ke arah Tao.

"jadi.. kau sudah ?"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Kris , yang merupakan suami tao menyeringai kecil, Baek Hyun menelan salivanya kasar, dan memalingkan wajahnya,

"kau tau ge? Kris Hyung selalu meminta ku melakukan 'itu' tidak pernah peduli tempat, keadaan, waktu dan.."

"Tao.." Tao tersentak, kemudian melotot ke arah Baek Hyun, okey, Tao ternyata tidak tau bahwa sang 'suami' sudah kembali dari dapur. Tao hanya terkekeh pelan. Dan merapatkan dirinya didekat Baek Hyun,

"ge.. kau pura-pura saja tidak dengar.." Kris menahan tawanya, masih melirik ke arah Baek Hyun dan Tao secara bergantian,

"jadi.. Baekkie ge sudah pernah?" Baek Hyun berbatuk dengan cukup telak. Menatap Kris yang memandangnya remeh. Cih, ini yang dia benci. Kris adalah mantan kekasihnya, dia tidak mau terlihat payah dihadapannya. Dia memang masih menyukai kris, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terpaksa harus putus karna yah.. perjodohan.

"ah aku? Aha, tentu saja," Baek Hyun melirik kris yang tampak nya agak sedikit kesal, 'aku menang' teriaknya dalam hati, Baek Hyun kembali menoleh ke arah Tao yang memandangnya berbinar.

"aku.. ah, aku kan sudah menikah selama satu tahun dengannya, eh maksud ku kai, mana mungkin tidak pernah.."

"waahhh.." kali ini Baek Hyun lah yang tersenyum meremehkan kearah kris yang entah kenapa beranjak dari duduknya, dan kembali berjalan kearah dapur .

"ne, kai tidak beda dengan kris, dia juga tidak mengenal waktu, apalagi situasi, dia sangat bersemangat." Tao terus saja mem'waahh' kan setiap cerita yang sepenuhnya adalah karangan dari Nyonya Kim ini.

"ah kai, kenapa kau hanya diam, kemari!" teriak Tao.

**DEG**

"sejak ..se..sejak kapan.." Baek Hyun mengaduh lemah, wajahnya pun tidak berbeda dengan kai yang sudah memerah padam, sebenarnya dia sudah berdiri mematung sejak Kris pergi ke arah dapur, Tao yang merasa aneh menghampiri kai. Dan menarik lengan namja berkulit gelap itu duduk didekat Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. Kai juga hanya diam, sesekali melirik ke arah Baek Hyun. Tao memilih untuk duduk didepan mereka berdua. Terus menatap kagum seperti gambaran yang Baek Hyun ceritakan tadi.

Semua orang sudah bergabung kembali, sesekali bercerita, dan tertawa, tidak dengan kai, Baek Hyun terus saja menceritakan lelucon yang sangat lucu, hingga semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, di tengah keramaian itu, tidak sengaja tatapan Baek Hyun dan kai bertemu, Baek Hyu salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya lebih dulu. Mengambil segelas wine, dan meneguknya cepat.

Begitulah seterusnya hingga malam semakin larut, dan mereka akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan bahagia, dan.. kembali, kecuali pasangan kita yang paling 'romantis' pun ikut pulang.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

Selama perjalanan, mereka melakukan acara diam-diaman, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang memulai percakapan, hingga kai menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun, yang ternyata sudah dibawa keheningan kedalam kelelapan. Tampaknya namja cantik itu sangat damai dalam di alam mimpinya, mengingat namja manis itu tadi juga 'agak' mabuk karna wine yang dia minum sudah melebihi batas kesanggupannya. Tapi hanya 'agak' tidak sepenuhnya mabuk.

Sesempai dirumah, Kai kembali melirik ke arah Baek Hyun, yang sepertinya tidak akan bangung, tidak tega memang, tapi kai..

"Baek Hyun.."kai mengguncang bahu Baek Hyun lemah. Baek Hyun hanya mengeluh dan menggeliat kecil, sepertinya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan apa yang kai lakukan. kai menelan ludahnya kasar, jika sudah begini, kai mau tidak mau harus menggendong nya ke ..dalam.

"Baek Hyun, aku akan menggendong mu." Kai minta izin terlebih dulu, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya dianatara punggung juga lipatan kaki namja cantik itu. Melakukan ancang-ancang menaruh dagunya persis dibahu Baek Hyun yang terlapisi oleh kemeja putih tipis. Debaran jantung kai makin menjadi.

"eunghh.."

DEG

Gerakan kai terhenti saat Baek Hyun melenguh tepat ditelinganya. Membuat libidonya naik drastis, di tolehkan wajah tampannya ke bawah, kearah Baek Hyun yang masihh terpejam. Hembusan nafas hangat Baek Hyun kali ini membuat jarak tipis diantara mereka berdua seakan menggoda kau untuk berfantasa macam-macam.

Sedikit saja, kai ingin mencium bibir yang terlihat seperti plum matang itu. Kai mendekatkan dirinya, dia sudah terhipnotis dan ketahuilah susah untuk nya sadar. Dengan gerakan lambat nafas Baek Hyun makin menggelitik wajah nya, seiring dengan jarak yang makin menipis itu.

DEG!

Hangat, lembut.. dan manis, tangan kai bergerak pelan dari punggung namja cantik itu ke arah tengkuknya, memperdalam ciumannya yang semula hanya menempel kini kai mulai menjilat bibir itu, dan semakin lama dia meraupnya dan mulai melumat bibir manis itu dengan sedikit ber'nafsu'.

Baek Hyun merasa nafas nya seolah habis, dengan pelan dia membuka matanya, dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah kai yang sudah persis didepannya, dengan mata tertutup juga, bibirnya yang menempel pada nya, dia merasa bibirnya dilumat dengan sangat kasar atau mungkin bernafsu oleh kai. Baek Hyun akhirnya melenguh, membuat kai tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Baek Hyun yang sudah membuka matanya .. entah sejak kapan.

Sengan gerak cepat kai menjauh, namun Baek Hyun memegang lengan kai, dengan wajah memerah juga bibirnya yang agak, eum.. sangat basah, Baek Hyun bukan hanya tontonan yang sangat menarik, dengan caranya meraup udara yang terlihata sangat manis dimata kai, membuat Baek Hyun menjadi 'makanan' yang lezat.

"_mian..mianhae.."_Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, membuat kai tersentak dan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baek Hyun indah Baek Hyun.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya denganku?" Kai membulatkan matanya melihat Baek Hyun menyeringai tipis,

"te.. tentu.. itu tanggung jawab ku sebagai.. suami." Baek Hyun kembali tersenyum, menarik kerah Kemeja kai hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, kai kembali terhipnotis.

"maka.. lakukanlah.." Bisik Baek Hyun tepat di depan bibir kai. Tanpa menunggu lagi kai langsung menarik tangan Baek Hyun yang bertengger dikemejanya, untuk mendekat, di remasnya punggung Baek Hyun, dan melumat bibir itu sekali lagi, ini benar.. tidak boleh di sia-siakan, kesempatan seperti ini tidak mungkin datang dua kali. Kai melumat bibir Baek Hyun lembut tidak seperti tadi, lama kelamaan kai memperdalam ciumannya, Baek Hyun yang tidak mengerti mencoba membalasa persis seperti yang kai lakukan. tangan kai meraih kedua tangan Baek dan mengalungkannya di tengkuknya sendiri. Baek Hyun menurut saja.

Tangan kai merambat ke arah kancing kemeja Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun melepaskan gelayutan tangannya di tengkuk kai, menahan tangan itu agar tidak membukanya. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baek Hyun bingung.

"wae?" tanya nya serak, sepertinya nafsu kai sudah sampai pada tenggorokannya.

"_take me_.." benar, mana mungkin mereka melakukannya didalam mobil, itu gila.. juga kurang 'bebas'.

Kai menyerang kembali bibir merah itu, kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan Baek Hyun keluar dari mobil membawanya masuk. denga bibir masih tertempel kai membawa Baek Hyun ala bridal ke dalam istana mereka berdua, kai terus saja melumat bibir itu tanpa ampun,

"eunghh.." lenguhan Baek Hyun terus saja menggoda kai, hingga kai semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampai di depan pintu kamar Baek Hyun, yah karna disitulah kamar terdekat. Kai benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Celana nya sudah sangat sesak.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

**Warning BOOKK! Yang bocah.. yang bocah.. silahkan tutup tab nya ya, itu yang tanda silang, silahkan pergi dari pada nanti masuk lubang buaya(?) kan bahaya -_- **

**Udah.. lanjutt~**

Kai membaringkan tubuh Baek Hyun dengan pelan, dan menindihnya, terus melumat bibir itu, lenguhan Baek Hyun yang cukup panjang membuat Kai menghentikan aksinya, ciumannya turun keleher mulus Baek Hyun, kai menjilatnya dan menghisap kulit itu kuat-kuat, seakan tidak puas dia terus melakukannya diberbagai tempat dileher putih itu.

Tubuh mereka sudah diselimuti hawa-hawa panas. Baek Hyun meremas kasar rambut kai dengan jari-jari lentiknya, terkadang dia mengelus juga menjambaknya saat merasa gigitan kai sangat perih di sekitar lehernya.

"ahh.. eungh.. kai.."

"Baek Hyun~" Baek Hyun menggeliat gelisah saat kemejanya di tarik dengan paksa, mungkin saja sudah sobek hingga kulit merinding dingin dengan AC yang berada di kamar mereka. Tidak lama setelah berhasil membuka kemeja Baek Hyun kai menindih Baek Hyun kembali hingga tubuh Baek Hyun kembali menghangat.

"kau.. hhh.. eung.. curang kaiihh.." kai tidak perduli dengan rancauan Baek Hyun dia terpaku denga pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan tubuh Baek Hyun dengan lekukannya yang sangat ramping, kulit seputih susu yang sangat mulus, juga dua tonjolan 'kembar'di dadanya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan, kai menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, dia haus..

"ahh..eungg..shhhsss...ahh" desahan Baek Hyun mengiringi gerakan kai mengemut kedua tonjolan itu, menghisapnya .. digigit juga dijilatiny kedua nipple Baek Hyun, membuat namja cantik itu menggelinjang sakit juga nikmat. Baek Hyu merasa ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dihatinya, Baek Hyun menngeliat gelisah hingga tanpa sengaja. Kedua 'junior' mereka saling bergesakan.

Membuat kai menggerang tertahan, baek Hyun pun sama. Dengan cepat kai meraih jari lentik Baek Hyun dan menuntunnya ke arah celana nya sendiri. Kai mendekat kembali kewajah Baek hyun yang sudah memerah juga tatapannya yang sangat sayu, kai sudah menguasai permainan ini sepenuhnya.

"buka..dan manjakan dia _chagi~"_ bisik kai seductive. Baek Hyun menurut, kai mengulum kelinga Baek Hyun, dengan kedua tangan nya yang tidak berhenti membuat Baek Hyun mendesah karna memelintir 'nipple' Baek Hyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Baek Hyun membuka celana Kai. Kai pun sudah beranjak menciumi dada Baek Hyun memberi tanda sebanyak yang ia inginkan disana.

"nghh.. Baek Hyun.." lenguh kai saat tangan Baek Hyun berhasil menemukan 'junior' kai , Baek Hyun meremasnya dan menggenggam junior itu dengan jari lentiknya, kemudian melakukan gerakan ke atas kebawah, gesekan itu semakin dipercepat oleh Baek Hyun membuat kai merasakan jutaan kenikmatan bersarang di 'kejantanan' nya.

"more.. fast.. Babyhh.." lenguh kai, kai meremas kedua pantat Baek Hyun dengan gerakan menggoda. Baek Hyun mendesah tak karuan karna perlakuan kai.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

"Baek Hyun.. apa kau yakin?" tanya kai, tentu saja, dia juga belum yakin, dia takut Baek Hyun hanya terpaksa melakukannya dengan Baek Hyun, walau sebenarnya dia juga sudah tidak tahan melihat 'hole' Baek Hyun yang berwarna merah muda itu berkedut-kedut, 'junior' nya pun sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera 'dimanjakan' dalam 'hole' sempit itu.

Baek Hyun mengangguk lemah, walau tidak yakin kai mulai memasukkan kepala 'junior' nya, kai mengamati perubahan raut wajah 'istrinya' dia juga khawatir, dengan cepat kai menindih Baek Hyun melumat bibir Baek Hyun, mengalihkan sebentar perhatian Baek Hyun dari rasa sakitnya.

"katakan jika kau kesakitan." Baek Hyun mengangguk lemah dengan menggigit bibir Bawahnya, tanagn Baek Hyun memeluk erat punggung kai, tidak ada cara lain jika dia melakukannya dengan lembut maka Baek Hyun pun akan kesakitan. Kai menaruh juniornya persis di depan 'hole' baek Hyun, menggesek-geseknya pelan,

"ahh.. kaiihh.. hss.. jangan menggoda kuhh.."

Kai mendorong juniornya dengan sekali hentakan. Membuat Baek Hyun terhenyak, tangannya mendengkram punggung kai dengan keras. Kai hanya bisa mengumpat betapa sakitnya kuku yang menancap dipunggunya, karna dia yakin bahwa Baek Hyun jauh lebih kesakitan.

Kai masih diam, dia mengangkat tangannya yang dari tadi dia gunakan untuk meremas 'junior' Baek Hyun untuk mengusap air mata yang meluncur dari kedua mata indah 'istrinya', spontanitas yang terjadi saat Baek Hyun merasakan 'hole' nya terasa di robek, dia melakukan hal ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tulang punggungnya terasa seolah retak. 'hole'nya terasa sangat panas. Benda besar juga tumpul itu menerobos masuk dengan sekali hentakan membuatnya merasa mati rasa di bagian bawah hingga belakang tubuhnya

"Baek Hyun.." tegur kai, Baek Hyun tau kai, pasti sudah tidak sabar.. hingga dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"tidak.. jika kau kesakitan maka kita hentikan.." kai tentu tidak mau diakuasai egonya hanya karna nafsu dia tidak mau menyakiti orang yang sebenarnya.. sangat dia cintai.

"ahni.. maafkan aku.. karna selama ini melalaikan 'tugas' utama ku sebagai seorang istri." Kai masih memandang Baek Hyun ragu. Walaupun benda didalam sana sudah sangat keras karna godaan dari dinding-dinding ketat yang seolah meremas dan memijat 'junior'nya.

"tapi.."

"sttt... bergeraklah.. kai, saranghae."

**DEG**

"B.. Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun tersenyum tulus, membuat kai yakin bahwa yang dia lakukan adalah karna cinta bukan karna kebohongan dan nafsu semata, cintanya tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan karna nyatanya Baek Hyun juga mencintainya. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunngu ..? let's have fun!

"nado.. saranghaeyo.. jeongmal." Kai mengecup pelan kedua bola mata, hidung dan bibir Baek Hyun dengan penuh perasaan.

Dengan perlahan kai mengeluarkan kembali juniornya, Baek Hyun mendesah tertahan merasakan junior kai bergesakan dengan dinding-dinding prostatnya. Setelah kepala juniornya hampir menampakkan diri, kai kembali mendorong nya masuk. Diulanginya bebarapa kali, hingga Baek Hyun mulai terbiasa, dan mulai menggerang nikmat.

"ng.. ahh.." eluhnya nikmat, saat junior nya kembali tertanam ke dalam 'hole' Baek Hyun. Dengan perlahan di gerakannya junior nya dengan sangat lembut pada awalnya.

"ahh.. nghh.. anghh.. erhhmmh.. ahh" hingga erangan Baek Hyun membuat gerakannya semakin cepat dan menggila, kai menindih Baek Hyun menempelkan kedua tubuh berkeringat mereka, kai kembali melumat bibir merah yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan itu. Gerakan kai semakin cepat dan tidak teratur, kai menusuk-nusuk Hole Baek Hyun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat tak beraturan. Terkesan sangat berutal, namun Baek Hyun menikmati rasa nikmat yang mengalahkan rasa perih saat kai pertama kali memasukinya tadi.

"ah..ah kai.. lebih keras..more..inside kai..jebal.. ahk..akhh.." kai menurut, dengan gerakannya yang semakin menggila Baek Hyun mendesah tak karuan, kai memanfaatkan mulut Baek Hyun yang terbuka untuk menyelusupkan lidahnya dan mengabsen semua penghuni goa(?) hangat Baek Hyun. Permainan itu semakin panas, membuat ranjang ikut berdecit mengikuti gerakan kai yang terlihat seperti orang kesetanan.

"ahh..ahh.. kaihh.. more.. fasthhherrh.." Baek Hyun merasa perutnya seakan melilit nya, dia merasa perutnya bergejolak dan sangat hangat, ternyata kai sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan cintanya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga Baek Hyun mau pun kai sama-sama tidak bisa menahan hasrat mereka,

"ahhhk! Kai!" Baek Hyun mendesah lega setelah agak menjerit mengeluarkan cairannya mengotori perut nya dan kai, kecipak suara pertemuan kedua pantat Baek Hyun dan kai mulai melembut saat kai meraup cairan Baek Hyun dan mencium Baek Hyun ganas membagi cairan Baek Hyun kepada pemiliknya. Gerakan kai yang sudah melambat perlahan dipercepatnya kembali.

"ahhh.. ahh.. aku lelah kaiihhh akh..akh..ashh.." kai menyeringai dengan gerakan nya yang semakin cepat dia terus menumbuk titik 'kenikmatan' Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun hampir tersedak oleh saliva juga cairan cintanya saat merasa kan kenikmatan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya tepat saat junior besar kai menumbuk titik itu.

"Baek Hyun! Ahh.. "kai akhirnya mencapai puncaknya, Baek Hyun merasa perutnya menghangat oleh sebuah cairan kental dari junior kai. Sedangkan kai mengempaskan lelahnya di atas tubuh mungil dibwahnya itu. Nafas nya terengah-engah,

"gomawo.. istriku.." lirih kai tepat ditelinga Baek Hyun. Kai mengangkat wajahnya, tangan besarnya terangkat dan menyeka peluh di sekitar pelipis Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun masih mengais udara dengan mata sayunya yang melengkung tersenyum lembut kearah kai, kai menangkup pipi Baek Hyun dan sekali lagi dia mencium Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut.

"saranghae.."

"ne, nado tapi..kai.. keluarkan.." rengek Baek Hyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Kai terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng, membuat Baek Hyun mngerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kai mengecup kembali bibir itu.

"hya! Ayo kai.. rasanya aneh.." Baek Hyun bergerak gelisah.

"k..kaii.." Baek Hyun menatap kai horor karna namja itu menyeringai kearahnya.

"ini yang pertama Bagimu?" kai menjilat leher putih Baek Hyun, meninggalkan banyak 'kiss mark' disana.

"nehhnn.. shh.."

"jangan banyak bergerak Chagi~ kau tidak mau dia bangun lagi bukan?" bisik kai, meniup bibir Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun tersenyum aneh dan menggeleng.

"biarkan dia merasakan kehangatan tubuh mu hingga esok." Baek Hyun melotot ke arah kai.

"MWO!? Kau gila?! Aku tidak bisa tidur jika begini Caranya." Baek Hyun menggembungkan pipinya membuat kai semakin gemas melihat mahluk menggemaskan dibawahnya ini.

"mau ku ajari sesuatu?" tanya kai menyeringai.

"tentang?" seringaian kai makin melebar,

"posisi yang paling enak saat 'bercinta'" Baek Hyun masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dimaksud kai, hingga otaknya mendapat kan sebuah jawaban yang berarti dia.. harus merelakan waktunya malam ini untuk memuaskan 'suami'nya yang tidak pernah merasa puas itu.

"MWOYA!? SHIREO..!" terlambat, kai sudah menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya, dan aku bilang apa tadi relakan waktu mu sayang, hingga suamimu.. puas.

.

.

KaiBaek

.

.

"ahhk.. akh! Akhhk!.. kim jong in.. pelan..pelahhhnn.. sakitt hh ermmghh..."

" yes dear.. soo tighttt.. nghh.."

.

.

-**END-**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Karna menjelang bulan suci ramadhan, maka saya dengan sangat terpaksa tidak bisa, atau belum bisa melanjutkan FF 'live's Boring'

Sebagai gantinya, ini ff saya suguhi(?) buat yang udah terkena virus kaiBaek ^^

Tadi siang sebenarnya seenak jidat author nentuin cast ff ini dari komen para reader di ff 'live's boring'.

Tanpa disangka banyak yang suka kaibaek. That something banget readerssss .

dengan semangat ibu kartini(?) saya membuat ff ini kilat, semoga kalian suka :3 karna author gak terlalu mengenal kaiBaek, mereka siapa sih*plettak -_- '

gak, bercanding, gak sampai separah itu, yang author tau itu hanya moment mereka waktu di happy camp kemaren sama, yang baru-baru ini di.. Korean Wave Star, selebihnya author gak punya koleksi(?) moment mereka,/R : haduuh kemana aja lo thor!/

lappy udah penuh ama KrisBaek juga little(?) baek yang laen keyak, LayBaek, HunBaek, ChenBaek (ChenBaek ya, bukan ChanBaek, maaf author lagi badmood ama mereka )*jedder, Lubaek dan laennya ^^

cuman author paling demen ama KrisBaek juga layBaek , saya kan shipper mereka :3

mereka kek real, Lay.. suka nyosor kalau ke Baek..

nah kris? Udah gak usah dipertanyakan kekeke xD

tapi kaiBaek juga lumayan loh reader2 tercintah.. tatapan kai itu lohh! Something buangetts . coba aja deh lihat! Lihaatttt /maksa/ *dor

author juga sedang mendalami tentang mereka berdua, keyaknya ada something ama mereka ._. curiga lama-lama author*ngek -_-

guere wolf.. naega Kim Hye Sung imnida /loh(?)/ pamit~

review mana?*bbuing2 -_- /R: muntaber/


End file.
